Haley
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | en_voice = | ja_voice = }} Haley, known as Michel in the Japanese version, is a mysterious boy who lived in a mansion inside the forest. Biography Haley and Claire used to live with their parents in a mansion in the woods until the parents abandoned them and never came back or said anything. Haley tried his best to take care of his ill younger sister Claire, but made himself sick in doing so. In the end, he died before she did, though she soon followed. His soul ended up trapped in the forest and he was unaware that he was already dead. He thought that many people that come into the forest are "bad guys" and trapped them in his house. After Luna arrives, he locks her inside a room to Duel against Leo. After he loses his duel against Leo, Haley thinks that in the end he could not protect Claire. However after Luna, Yusei along with Claire´s spirit are outside they tell him the opposite. His sister´s spirit tells him not to hurt them as Leo was only doing the same thing Haley is doing. When Haley realizes that Leo and Luna are also siblings, Claire tells him that he had the job of protecting her for a long time. But now its time to move on, so therefore before Haley tells Leo to continue doing that same task for Luna as well. As Leo promises this, both Claire and Haley fly to the sky and vanish with their house. In the dub, Haley's story is changed considerably. He and Claire are the first victims of a "wicked spirit" that inhabits the forest. (It is only implied that they died, but that does seem to be the case). Yusei later says that he believes that this spirit simply wanted someone to play with, which Claire seemed to realize all along. Haley does not realize that he has become a spirit himself, and vows to protect Claire from the wicked spirits; however, he becomes paranoid, and sees almost everyone coming into the forest as such. He defeats many duelists, causing them to become trapped in the house. After rescuing Luna, he mistakes Leo for another spirit and duels him. After losing, Claire makes him realize the true situation, and the two siblings depart. Abilities As an undead spirit, Haley has many abilities. These range from inflicting real damage to the point that Leo briefly wondered if he was a Psychic Duelist. It was stated by Yusei that he trapped innocent people in the house as cards due to thinking they were bad guys. He also sensed Luna's ability to see Duel Monster Spirits. Haley can also use his cards to ward off other Spirits (which is shown when Luna is being attacked and he used "Heavy Storm" to stop it). Deck Haley plays a Zombie Hollow Deck which focuses on Summoning "Hollow Ghost" and dealing damage to his opponent by card effects. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters